


The moment after

by Betta3x9



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: "Riposa, adesso", dice la voce di Pepper e - Tony lo fa.Chiude gli occhi.- E, poi, inaspettatamente, li riapre.





	The moment after

  
È l'incubo di Tony, e sta succedendo di nuovo.

  
_Sono ineluttabile_ , dice Thanos, con un ghigno vittorioso, ma Tony sa che c'è ancora una possibilità. _Una su quattordici milioni e seicentocinquemila._   
Tony stringe i denti - spaventato e arrabbiato - e la afferra.  
  


"E io", dice poi, quando le gemme sono incastonate nell'armatura e gli corrodono la carne e le ossa e l'anima (ma stringe i denti e _non_ urla, perché se c'è una cosa con cui sia familiare è il dolore): "Sono Iron Man". E poi schiocca le dita.

 

 

Tutto è confuso e - è sicuro che ci siano Rhodey, Peter e - _Pepper_. Alle loro spalle ci sono degli altri, ma Tony non può vederli e _non importa più._  
  
"Riposa, adesso", dice la voce di Pepper e - Tony lo fa.  
Chiude gli occhi.

 

 

 

 

\- E, poi, inaspettatamente, _li riapre.  
_  
"Pepper!", la chiama, ma non è più lì. Non c'è più nessuno.   
  
Tony sbatte le palpebre e socchiude gli occhi contro la luce accecante del Sole. Il cielo sopra di lui è di uno spettacolare color blu.   
Lentamente, si mette a sedere; sotto le sue dita e sotto il suo corpo fasciato da vestiti che _non_ sono la sua armatura c'è una distesa di sabbia calda, e davanti a lui il mare.  
Mare a perdita d'occhio, _quasi_ dello stesso esatto colore del cielo.  
Alla sua destra e alla sua sinistra la distesa di sabbia che è la spiaggia su cui è inspiegabilmente seduto continua all'infinito - una lingua di sabbia bianca che separa un mare incredibilmente calmo dalla vegetazione aspra e contorta alle sue spalle.

  
La prima cosa che pensa è: _Perché mi hanno lasciato qui?  
_  
La seconda cosa che pensa è: _Quindi esiste qualcosa dopo.  
_  
La terza cosa che pensa non è un pensiero coerente, ma l'immagine del viso addormentato di Morgan che aveva guardato soltanto quella mattina. Le aveva sussurrato " _tornerò_ " tra i capelli.  
  


Tony affonda le mani nella sabbia, artigliandone una grossa manciata, quasi come se stesse cercando di ancorarsi all'unica cosa che sembri solida di quel posto e _urla._  
La sabbia è così fina che scorre tra le sue dita quasi come un liquido e non rimane niente nella sua presa.

 

 

 

  
Non sa quanto tempo sia passato, ma il Sole è sempre nello stesso punto, quindi forse non ne è passato affatto. Tony non si è mosso dal punto in cui si è risvegliato.  
  
In mezzo al vortice di domande nella sua testa, una continua a tornare, ancora e ancora, sempre più insistente: _e adesso?_  
 _Cosa dovrebbe fare? Camminare in una certa direzione? Quale?_ La spiaggia continua a perdita d'occhio su entrambi i lati. _Dovrebbe entrare in acqua? Perché non c'è nessun altro?  
_  
E poi (non è la prima volta che lo pensa, ma per la prima volta è una reale possibilità): _Sono all'inferno?_  
  
Il mare davanti ai suoi occhi continua a essere calmo.

 

 

 

 

  
Forse non è passato affatto del tempo, ma Tony giurerebbe che siano trascorse ore quando sente il rumore di un ramoscello spezzato alle sue spalle, tra la vegetazione.  
Affonda le mani nella sabbia e tende le orecchie, indeciso se voltarsi o fingere di non aver sentito, per sorprendere chiunque o qualunque cosa stia arrivando.  
  
"Non dovresti essere già qui", dice la voce di Natasha alle sue spalle e Tony si solleva immediatamente in piedi e si volta.

Natasha è a pochi passi da lui, a piedi nudi nella sabbia e con indosso dei vestiti che non riconosce. È più giovane di quanto non fosse l'ultima volta che l'ha vista ( _più giovane della prima volta che l'ha conosciuta_ ), ma non ha alcun dubbio che quella sia Natasha Romanov, la Vedova Nera.  
  
"Nat", mormora Tony e vorrebbe correrle incontro, ma non ne è capace. C'è un nodo di ansia nel suo stomaco che gli sussurra tutte le cose che potrebbero andare storte ( _e se quando cercasse di abbracciarla, trovasse solo area? Hanno ancora un corpo? Anche Natasha è all'inferno?_ )

"Tony? Abbiamo vinto?", chiede, senza celare la preoccupazione sul suo viso giovane - le linee sulla fronte aggrottata sono le stesse che erano state scolpite dagli anni passati a ricostruire un mondo dimezzato.  
Tony riesce quasi a sentire il peso delle pietre dell'infinito sulla sua mano, e le scosse di dolore che gli hanno mangiato la carne e le ossa. "Sì", dice solo. E Natasha sorride.

 

 

 

 

  
"Non so cosa sia questo posto", gli risponde quando si siede accanto a lui sulla sabbia. Tony si chiede se avrebbe dovuto abbracciarla, ma il momento ormai è passato e una parte di lui non vuole scoprire se Natasha sia materiale quanto la sabbia tra le sue dita o se sia solo un fantasma, se lo siano entrambi; quindi le sorride con affetto e rimane distante. "Mi sono svegliata qui sulla spiaggia e non c'era nessuno"  
  
Tony annuisce. Sono ancora (letteralmente) le uniche due anime sulla spiaggia infinita.  
  
"Non so cosa dovremmo fare, Shellhead", dice Natasha e Tony non riesce a scuotere la sensazione che sia sbagliato sentire quell'incertezza nella voce dell'altra.  
  
"Non lo so", dice alla fine: "Ma non sono mai stato bravo ad aspettare". E nella sua testa riecheggiano i ricordi di una vita prima, di ogni volta che aveva dovuto salvarsi da solo perché sapeva che nessuno sarebbe arrivato a salvarlo. Ha imparato presto che spesso aspettare è inutile.  
  
"Penso che dovremmo aspettare fino a domani, però", dice Natasha guardando davanti a sé e Tony nota con una certa sorpresa che il Sole non è più nello stesso punto, ma è basso sulla linea dell'orizzonte. Non manca molto al tramonto.

 

 

 

  
Raccolgono rami spezzati nella boscaglia a pochi passi dalla spiaggia, perché non sanno se farà freddo e se potranno _sentire_ il freddo, ma una volta tramontato il Sole, probabilmente, non ci sarà altra fonte di luce sulla spiaggia e nessuno di loro due è entusiasta all'idea di sedere al buio sulla sabbia bagnata in attesa dell'alba.

Tony raccoglie un ramo secco e pensa - _se Cap fosse qui, avrei fatto una battuta sui boyscout._   
Non è la prima volta che pensa agli altri, a coloro che probabilmente in questo momento stanno seppellendo il suo corpo e che sono, per fortuna, vivi - ma è la prima volta che forma un pensiero coerente. Il ramo si spezza tra le sue mani.  
Natasha solleva lo sguardo dallo scheletro del falò che sta assemblando sulla spiaggia e non dice niente.

 

 

 

  
"Non è come me lo aspettavo", dice Tony, più tardi, guardando nel fuoco che crepita pigramente.  
  
Natasha sbuffa divertita: "Non mi dirai che ti aspettavi qualcosa dopo - ". _Dopo la morte_ , intende e non lo dice. Non ce n'è bisogno.  
  
"Bhè. No", ammette Tony scrollando le spalle. "Quindi il fatto che siamo qui, a fare un falò sulla spiaggia come degli studenti in vacanza non è decisamente come me lo aspettassi"  
  
"Touché", ammette Natasha e getta un altro ramo nel falò.   
  
Il legno viene lambito immediatamente dal fuoco e le scintille lampeggiano tra le lingue delle fiamme.  
  
"Se, però, avessi dovuto immaginarlo", dice piano, dopo un momento: "non sarebbe stato così".  
  
Il capelli di Natasha sembrano più rossi di quanto siano mai stati, colorati dal riflesso del fuoco. "Già, nemmeno io", dice. E poi: "Non prenderla nel modo sbagliato, Tony, ma sono felice che tu sia qui".  
  
Tony pensa al viso addormentato di Morgan quella mattina e alla bugia che le ha sussurrato prima di andarsene. Ma sa cosa intende dire Natasha: "Sì, anche io".  
  
Quando allunga la mano per stringere quella di Natasha, sotto la sua presa il corpo dell'altra è solido e rassicurante.  
  
"Staranno bene", mormora Natasha e Tony ripensa alla voce di Pepper che gli aveva sussurrato - _Staremo bene. Riposa._ "Ce ne sono così tanti, adesso. Possono fare il nostro lavoro. E anche di più, immagino", continua, senza estrarre la mano dalla presa dell'altro: "ricordi quando c'erano solo sei di noi?"  
  
"Già", sbuffa divertito Tony, ma, anziché a pensare a Bruce, Steve, Clint, Thor o Natasha (c _ome era quando era viva e nel mezzo della battaglia di New York_ ), pensa al portale nel cielo e al terrore che lo aveva pervaso alla vista dell'esercito pronto ad attaccare.   
  
Pensa a come quello spettacolo, quella paura viscerale, abbia mosso i suoi fili per tutti gli anni a venire, l'abbia spronato a inventare centinaia di inutili piani - per lasciarlo con _niente_ tra le mani all'arrivo di Thanos.  
Con sorpresa, si accorge che, per la prima volta in decenni, quella voce che bisbiglia nella sua testa che _non sta facendo abbastanz_ a non è più lì.  
  
Non c'è più niente da fare, nessun altro piano da preparare, nessun altra armatura da costruire, nessun trucco da inventare, nessuna soluzione a cui pensare. Non c'è _niente_ , a parte la mano di Natasha sotto la sua e il fuoco crepitante davanti a loro.

 

"Non le ho detto addio", dice Tony e non sa da dove venga quella frase, non stava pensando a Morgan, non in quel momento ( _eccetto che stava pensando a Morgan, perché, sepolto sotto gli altri pensieri più rumorosi, il suo viso addormentato quella mattina è rimasto un pensiero fisso da quando si è svegliato sulla spiaggia_ ).  
  
Natasha non ha bisogno di chiedere di chi stia parlando.  
  
"Non - _Non è giusto"_ , dice, a denti serrati, arrabbiato. "Le ho detto che sarei tornato". _Sono un bugiardo, lo sono sempre stato, e adesso lo sa anche mia figlia_ , pensa, e non lo dice.  
  
"Un giorno capirà", mormora Natasha e intreccia le dita con le sue.  
  
"Ha cinque anni", dice e quello che intende dire è: _un giorno - presto - non ricorderà più niente di questi anni, non si ricorderà più di me._   
_Non è giusto_ , vorrebbe urlare al mare calmo e imperturbabile e nero come un abisso. _Presto per lei sarò solo uno sconosciuto._

 

 

 

 

Quando il Sole inizia a spuntare all'orizzonte, lasciano morire il fuoco.  
  
Non fa caldo, non esattamente, ma nemmeno freddo: il Sole e il vento e l'umidità sono idee, più che sensazioni.  
  
"E adesso?", dice Natasha, alzandosi in piedi e annodandosi i capelli, come se stesse andando in battaglia.  
  
Tony guarda le lingue infinite di sabbia su entrambi i lati e il mare azzurro quasi del tutto indistinguibile dal cielo davanti a loro e pensa che sono come naufraghi su una spiaggia dove i soccorsi non arriveranno mai. P _er fortuna, è abituato a salvarsi da solo._  
  
"E adesso andiamo", le risponde e si scrolla la sabbia dai pantaloni e le fa un cenno verso la terra alle loro spalle.  
  
"Insieme", mormora Natasha, riecheggiando le parole di qualcun altro.  
  
E poi camminano fianco a fianco verso la boscaglia alla fine della spiaggia, per scoprire cosa c'è dopo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'evento del gruppo "We are out for prompts".   
> prompt: "Post Endgame: Tony era su una spiaggia e per la prima volta si era reso conto che da quando era morto quel peso al petto di qualcuno che si sente sempre un fallimento era improvvisamente scomparso".


End file.
